Matrimonio arreglado
by Esteban Phantomhive
Summary: La corte oscura y la corte luminosa o mejor conocida para los humanos el infierno y el cielo, siempre han estado en guerra, desde hace 1000 años, pero eso acabara con la boda de sus herederos.
1. Chapter 1

inazuma eleven no me pertenece hago esto soin fines de lucro.

la historia es mia, ya la había publicado asi que no es plagio.

capitulo 1.

En la corte oscura…

-no me pienso casar- decía un chico de cabello rojo y ojos ambarinos- y menos con el príncipe de la corte luminosa- se quejaba  
-lo siento hijo pero es la única manera de parar la guerra- decía el padre y rey  
-pero no pueden someterlos o algo que se yo- gritaba el pelirrojo  
-haruya Nagumo- decía el rey- te casaras lo quieras o no  
-si no me queda de otra- decía resignado  
En la corte luminosa  
-suzuno hijo por favor- decía el rey del cielo- tendrás que hacerlo por el bien de la corte  
-no me pienso casar y menos con un desconocido- decía frio el chico peliblanco  
-es por nuestro bien si se casan la guerra parara- decía  
-no es justo- se quejaba el príncipe- siempre me has dicho que me tengo que casar con alguien a quien ame-  
-lo sé pero también te he dicho que como heredero tienes que poner a la corte luminosa y a sus habitantes sobre todo- decía el rey  
-pero no hay otra manera- preguntaba  
-no lo siento mucho hijo  
-está bien todo sea por la corte y sus habitantes-  
-esa es la actitud- decía el rey- te aviso que mañana vendrán a visitarnos para que se conozcan  
-…-el chico solo asintió-_casarme con el príncipe del infierno aunque no quiero hacerlo como será_-pensaba el oji azul  
En la corte oscura  
El príncipe estaba en su cuarto bebiendo ya llevaba más de 5 botellas pero no le importaba  
-hací que mañana nos conoceremos- decía el ambarino- me pregunto cómo serás realmente serás hací de frio como me han contado- se preguntaba a si mismo mientras abría otra botella- por lo que he oído eres muy frio y tranquilo, aunque también dicen que tienes unos ojos en los que cualquiera se perdería inclusive yo- después de esto se empino la botella- eso lo comprobare mañana suzuno fuusuke  
En la corte luminosa  
El oji zafiro estaba en el jardín bajo la luz de la luna  
-no quiero casarme con él- decía sentado bajo un árbol- de seguro será igual que él , ese demonio también jugara conmigo como lo iso… no puedo decir su nombre- decía entre sollozos- tengo que ser frio para que no me vuelvan a lastimar,- dijo mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro- pero a un hací mi padre ha dicho que es una persona, rebelde y arrogante que no le gusta estar en un solo lugar- decía- haruya Nagumo como serás- decía el albino mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su casa  
A la mañana siguiente  
-suzuno ya llegaron estás listo- pregunta el rey de la corte luminosa a su hijo  
-como dirían los humanos-contesta- a mal paso darle prisa  
-muy gracioso mas te vale…-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la puerta principal se abre dejando al rey y al príncipe de la corte oscura  
-buenos días- decía el demonio mayor  
-buenos días- decía su contraparte  
-el es mi hijo y heredero haruya Nagumo- decía empujando a su hijo hacia delante  
-keonda- respondía de mala gana  
-dónde está tu hijo- pregunta buscando con la mirada al príncipe de la luz  
-está en el jardín – responde- no le gustan los lugares cerrados  
-pues bien mientras hablamos- dijo empujado a haruya asía la puerta- tu ve a verlo  
-ya que- respondió  
En el jardín  
-donde estará ese chico- se preguntaba- de seguro estará tratando de alejarse de mi- decía con una sonrisa burlona que se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que dejaba de caminar- que lindo chico- dijo en susurro  
Y era verdad hay frente a él un chico peliblanco, estaba sentado bajo un árbol abrazando sus rodillas tenía los ojos cerrados por lo cual no podía ver sus ojos  
Lentamente se fue acercando hacia el otro hasta quedar a su lado- tu eres suzuno- pregunta captando la atención del otro  
-si tu eres haruya- pregunta volteando a ver al chico que se quedo en shock al ver los hermosos ojos que tenia  
-_que hermosos ojos tenían razón son preciosos parecen dos zafiro que reflejan la luz de la luna llena y las estrellas pero aun así se nota que están __tristes_ - pensaba el chico- son hermosos- dijo en voz alta  
-que cosa- pregunta parándose para quedar a la altura del demonio  
-tus ojos son hermosos- decía inconscientemente perdido en el azul de sus ojos- etto yo perdona yo no quise incomodarte  
-no importa- decía sonrojado el peliblanco por el cumplido  
-bueno pues creo que ya te comentaron lo del compromiso- decía el pelirrojo  
-si no te preocupes por eso- decía algo triste lo cual noto el pelirrojo  
-también te comentaron que mañana iras a mi castillo- pregunto  
-no pero supongo que era de esperarse- respondió de la misma forma  
-no eres como pensaba- decía el ambarino sentándose y asiendo un ademan con la mano para que el otro se sentara a su lado  
-no entiendo- responde mientras se sienta a su lado  
-siempre me dijeron que eras frio- comentada mientras volteaba a ver a su prometido- pero no es verdad  
Con una leve sonrisa- tu si lo notaste- decía volteando a verlo directo a los ojos  
-claro que si lo que pasa es que estas triste- decía con una sonrisa dulce- debió ser horrible para que unos hermosos ojos demostraran tanta tristeza me quieres contar  
-ya que estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo- decía a lo cual el otro soltó una risilla-resumido hace unos años me enamore como loco de alguien que solo estaba jugando conmigo y después me dejo de la manera más cruel, yo pensé que solo estaba jugado y después me dijo que no que yo nunca le importe y que él solo estaba conmigo por una apuesta- decía con un tono demasiado triste mientras lagrimas salían de sus orbes zafiros  
El otro solo escuchaba atento no podía creer que alguien pudiera hacerle algo a ese lindo chico  
-y por eso esta triste- decía un poco serio- nadie merece que llores por él y quien lo merezca no te hará llorar- dijo mientras tomaba el rostro del chico entre sus manos y limpiaba sus lágrimas  
-gracias- dijo con una sonrisa- tú tampoco eres como pensaba  
-hací y como creías que era- responde mientras acerca al chico hacia el  
-me dijeron que eras rebelde y arrogante pero a mí me pareces muy dulce- decía con una sonrisa  
-sabes me gusta más verte hací sonriendo- dijo mientras se acerca al rostro del otro  
-gra gracias- decía muy sonrojado por la cercanía de sus rostros- sabes es raro pero contigo pienso que puedo ser yo de nuevo  
-yo pienso lo mismo lindo- dijo el futuro rey del infierno  
Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta estar tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del otro  
Haruya estaba totalmente perdido en aquellos ojos tan hermosos tenía que admitirlo el chico que empezó a odiar desde ayer lo estaba enamorando todo en él su inocencia, su dulzura, su dulce olor, todo lo estaba volviendo loco desde el primer momento en que lo vio  
Con estos pensamientos haruya termino con la distancia entre los 2 en un tierno beso que el albino correspondió.  
Continuara…

Espero les allá gustado esta un poco largo el capi pero bueno a si me salió de cursi  
Acepto cometarios, quejas, tomatazos, litros de nieve de vainilla y chocolate (por favor denme)


	2. Chapter 2

inazuma eleven no me pertenece hago esto soin fines de lucro.

la historia es mia, ya la había publicado asi que no es plagio.

capitulo 2.

Con estos pensamientos Haruya termino con la distancia entre los 2 en un tierno beso que el albino correspondió.  
-tenía razón sus labios son tan dulces y suaves- pensaba el pelirrojo  
-no puedo creer que le comente eso, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie y a el que acabo de conocer se lo dije-pensaba mientras abría un poco la boca para dar paso la lengua del ambarino  
Una vez que se separaron no por que quisieran si no porque el aire les hacía falta ya que si fuera por ellos se quedarían a si para siempre  
-vaya que ustedes no pierden el tiempo- se escucha a lo que lo 2 voltean para encontrarse con sus padres  
-papá pero que dices- decía sonrojado el pelirrojo  
-Suzuno y yo que pensé que no te querías casar- decía el rey de la luz a hijo  
-ca cállate –decía muy sonrojado el albino  
-ya que están en eso quiero un nieto- se burlaba el rey oscuro a lo que recibe un golpe de su hijo  
-pero que tonterías dices- decía su hijo  
-Suzuno ya te conto Haruya-san sobre que iras de visita a su reino- pregunta su padre  
-si ya me dijo-  
-bueno pues ve a arreglar todo – comento  
-Haruya hijo porque no lo acompañas a su habitación- decía el padre son una sonrisa sínica  
-pero que dices estás loco drogado o que – decía enojado y avergonzado  
-Haruya no me quieres acompañar- pregunta el albino inocentemente  
-claro Suzu-chan- decía con una sonrisa  
-porque con él no te molestas y conmigo si- lloraba fingidamente su padre  
-porque el es adorable y tu no- contesto para después seguir a su chico a la habitación dejando a los 2 adultos solos  
-hay cámaras en su habitación- pregunta el demonio  
-si-contesta  
-vamos a ir a verlas-  
-si  
-iré por palomitas  
-yo por refresco  
En la habitación  
-Haruya como es la corte oscura- pregunta el albino mientras se sienta en su cama  
-todo lo contrario aquí- dice mientras toma lugar alado de el  
-entonces es peligroso- pregunta  
-si por eso te quiero pedir un favor-  
-cual  
-cuando estemos haya no salgas del castillo sin mí, y no confíes en nadie solo en mi si?-  
-porque están malo- pregunta el albino  
-si en mi reino gobierna el odio y la avaricia- responde- y cuando se enteren de ti de seguro te querrán hacer algo y yo no puedo permitir- dijo mientras abraza a su prometido  
-porque no- decía triste- nos acabamos de conocer y de seguro tú no te quieres casar con un desconocido- dijo el oji zafiro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas  
-no me importa- responde mientras toma al otro por la barbilla para que levente su rostro-y si no me quiero casar con un desconocido, por eso quiero saber más de ti  
-Haruya- dice en susurro- gracias- dijo para después dejar que el otro le bese esta vez con mas confianza  
En la corte oscura  
-Haruya este lugar me da miedo- dijo el albino aferrándose al brazo del pelirrojo mientras seguían su camino al castillo  
-ya tranquilo mientras estés conmigo no te pasara nada- respondió para abrazar al chico sin dejar de caminar  
-ya tranquilo Suzuno este lugar no es tan malo- dice el rey que después desapareció dentro de una cantina  
Como no iba a ser malo en aquel lugar todo era sombras y suzuno desde que entro sintió como su energía empezaba a bajar asiéndolo sentir muy débil  
-valla Haruya quien es tu invitado- dice un pelinegro mientras le arrebata al chico y lo apega a el  
-su suélteme- decía el albino  
-Osamu suéltalo de una vez- dijo mientras le quita al chico y lo pone detrás suyo- si no quieres que te de tu merecido  
-está bien tranquilo Haruya- decía- y quien es el chico no parece de por aquí  
-es Suzuno- responde cortante  
-Suzuno el príncipe de la corte de luz- pregunta sorprendido- valla tenían razón tienes unos ojos hermosos  
-Haruya vámonos- decía suzuno detrás del pelirrojo  
-está bien- dijo- adiós osamu y hay de ti si te le acercas a MI Suzuno- dice recalcando la palabra mi  
-que envidioso-  
-claro que si  
Una vez dentro del castillo el peliblanco abrazo a su novio con todas sus fuerzas  
-ya tranquilo- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello- no fue tan malo  
-Haruya tengo miedo- mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del otro y empezaba a llorar  
-es normal este lugar es lo contrario a la corte luminosa- dijo para después darle un beso en la frente- también es normal que te sientas débil, ya que aquí no hay luz de donde obtengas fuerzas  
- lo notaste- preguntaba aun sin despegarse  
-sí y no te preocupes yo te voy cuidar-  
-Haru pu puedo dormir con tigó- preguntaba entre sollozos  
-claro que si-  
- nos podemos sentar me siento mareado-  
-si ven- pero no pudo dar ni un paso ya que peliblanco perdió el equilibrio pero por suerte lo atrapo- te sientes bien  
-todavía no me acostumbro a estar sin luz- decía el chico  
-si quieres regresamos a la corte luminosa-  
-no quiero saber de ti y como es el lugar donde vives- respondió  
Haruya cargo al chico hasta su habitación y lo recostó en su cama  
-seguro que no quieres regresar-  
-no-dijo mientras se acurruca en el pecho del otro  
-está bien- dijo para después abrazarlo y atraerle más ha el - Suzuno te quiero  
El albino se sorprendió ante esto y después sonrió- yo también te quiero- dijo antes de quedarse dormido entre los brazos del demonio.

gracias por sus reviews o como se escriba espero tambien les guste este capitulo hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3  
El albino despertaba lentamente  
-ya despertaste-preguntaba el demonio  
-si- decía en susurro- has dormido bien-decía con voz apagada mientras intentaba respirar normalmente  
-no te sientes bien- respondió ignorando su pregunta  
-cla claro que e estoy bien no te preo cof cof- intento decir pero empezó a toser y a temblar  
-suficiente regresamos a la corte luminosa- decía mientras tomaba al chico en brazos  
-no so solo es cue estión de que me acos tum tumbre- decía con la respiración entrecortada-espera un poco  
-no-grito-no voy a esperar a que te pase algo  
Suzuno vio al chico que estaba furioso-lo ciento-dijo con la cabeza gacha y dejando que las lagrimas salieran  
-no no llores yo no quise gritarte-decia ya mas calmado- entiende que te acabo de conocer y no te quiero perder tan pronto  
-haruya-dijo en susurro  
-suzuno regresemos por favor luego vendremos cuando estés mas preparado-  
-está bien- dijo  
Una vez que salieron de la habitación  
-haruya hijo que le pasó- pregunta el rey al ver oji azul en ese estado  
-necesita luz pronto- contesta- hay que regresar si no no se que pueda pasarle  
-está bien entra al portal después hablo con su padre lo importante ahora es que este bien  
-claro que si- dijo para después crear un portal y regresar a la corte luminosa  
En el jardín  
-suzuno amor despierta- susurraba mientras dejaba al chico en el pasto bajo un árbol  
-haruya me siento mal- contestaba  
-ya lo se tranquilo pronto pasara el dolor- susurro en su oído-solo aguanta un poco  
-esta bien- contesta  
Una vez que el chico logro estabilizarse un poco regresaron al castillo donde le explicaron a rey lo que había pasado y mando al chico a su habitación  
-y bien porque le paso eso- pregunta haruya al rey una vez que el albino se durmió  
-mi hijo nació con una enfermedad, todavía no sé muy bien de que se trate pero, su energía disminuye en algunas situaciones- decía serio-como hoy al parecer el no tener luz cerca le iso mal, haciendo que tuviera una recaída  
-recaída esto ya le había pasado-pregunta  
-si una vez cuando lo castigue en su habitación-dice- al parecer estar en un lugar cerrado no le iso bien-  
-y si sabía de esto porque lo dejo ir-grito realmente estaba molesto  
-haruya que tienes-preguntaba en susurro el albino que entraba a la habitación todavía tambaleándose un poco  
-suzuno estás enfermo vuelve a dormir- dijo preocupado el pelirrojo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse  
-estoy bien- decía débilmente- y bien porque gritabas  
Nagumo vio al rey que hiso una seña con la cabeza para que dijera que no  
-nada amor- dijo mientras lo acurrucaba en su pecho –todo esta bien  
-estás seguro-  
-si todo está bien- responde  
-papá nos puedes dejar solos-pregunta viendo a su padre  
-está bien hijo- dijo para después salir dejándolos solos  
-perdón- dijo el oji zafiro  
-por qué no hiciste nada malo- respondió  
-si lo icé- dijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos- soy demasiado débil  
-no mi niño no lo eres-decía mientras levantaba su rostro  
-si lo soy yo no merezco estar contigo- dijo mientras sus lagrimas se hacían más frecuentes  
-no es verdad yo soy el que no merece estar con alguien como tu- decía abrazando protectoramente al otro- un demonio como yo no merece estar con un ángel como tu- después de esto el príncipe del infierno le dio un beso al cual correspondió sin chistar

tarde mucho pero no se, esta vez no tengo escusa lo siento

aqui esta la conty


End file.
